Síndrome del Abandono Americano
by incestyaoilady
Summary: El día en que Estados Unidos volvió a abandonar a un europeo, fue el día en que Francia más comprendió a Inglaterra.


Lo escribí hace un ratito y no me despegué del archivo hasta que no lo terminé (?) Tenía que escribir algo así algún día xD. Podría decirse que no hay parejas~ si quieren ver una insinuación FrUK háganlo, si quieres ver una insinuación UsUK también (?) Creo que más que nada esto es FrUs xD ¡Como sea~! Disfrutenlo *3*

* * *

Eran las 23:08 en París cuando Francia llegó a uno de los tantos bares de la capital. Pequeño, con poca gente, silencioso, perfecto para superar un rompimiento. Se acercó a la barra conteniendo sus lágrimas, no quería que el barman pregunte, y pidió (raro en él, que siempre tomaba vino) una cerveza. Luego, la cerveza pasó a ser whisky. Cuando pidió ron, el cantinero lo vio extrañado y el rubio se hubiese sentido un poco inglés si ya no hubiese estado algo borracho.

Pero no estaba _lo suficientemente_ borracho. Aún podía recordar las palabras de Estados Unidos a la perfección:

"_France, no creo que estemos llegando a ningún lado con esto.. Yo... Quiero que terminemos. Ya no quiero seguir siendo tu novio"_

Y esta vez la República Francesa no se contuvo y lloró. Lloró como si fuese un niño. El barman siguió viéndolo extraño, preguntándose qué podría hacer para calmarlo. Lo veía con la cabeza apoyada en la barra, haciendo círculos en la madera de la misma, hipando todavía entre lágrimas, separando su cabeza de la superficie sólo para dar un trago más de ron. Tan ocupado estaba en ello que no vio cuando la puerta del bar se volvió a abrir.

–...¿Sufriendo el síndrome de abandono americano, _frog_? -dijo una voz a su lado. Francia no tuvo que levantar la vista para saber de quién se trataba.

Inglaterra se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido, pidiendo ron también. Vio a su eterno enemigo de soslayo, que seguía tirado sobre la barra en un estado deplorable.

–¿Ahora sabes por lo que paso cada 4 de Julio? -gruñó, tomando la botella que el barman ya había dejado frente a él, abierta, y la bebió.

–Te-Terminó conmigo -sollozó, como si el inglés (que por alguna razón se había enterado) no lo supiera.

–Lo sé, lo sé -palmeó la espalda del mayor con empatía-. Sé lo que es. Un día se tira a tus brazos, besa tu mejilla, es lindo y adorable, te dice te quiero, a veces se le escapa un te amo... -decía el británico mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, recordando aquellos días- y luego ¡Bam! Rompe tu corazón, te apunta con un arma y quiere separarse de ti... ¡Estúpido desagradecido! -gritó, ya llorando, volviéndose a llevar el ron a los labios.

–¡Quiero que vueeeelva! -lloró el francés con más viveza, casi como Italia cuando no quería que lo golpeen.

–También yoooo -lo siguió Inglaterra, sintiendo que su 4 de Julio se adelantó considerablemente.

–¡Estúpido América! -dijeron a la vez. El cantinero no sabía si reír o preocuparse. Dos naciones que alguna vez se odiaron a muerte, ahora lloraban juntas por el abandono (de distinta clase) de un americano

–¡No pudo terminar asíii! -Francia escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Inglaterra lo sujetó del hombro, bebiendo-. ¡Teníamos más cosas que vivir juntos!

–Creeme que te entiendo, France... ¡Soy el que más te comprende en esta situación! Pero lo que mejor puedes hacer es... es... dejarlo ir -aconsejó con la voz quebrada aquel que aún no podía evitar comenzar a llorar cuando veía una foto de Estados Unidos en su época colonial-. ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Eres más fuerte que yo! ¡Lo superarás, hazlo antes de que sea tarde!

–¡Pero no quiero superarlo! ¡Quiero ahogarme en... lo que sea que sea esto! -alzó la botella de whisky que tenía en la mano, pues la de ron ya se le había acabado-. ¡Mañana le lloraré para que vuelva! ¡No voy a darme por vencido así como así!

–Lo mismo dije yo pero sólo es para peor... ¡Es capaz de echarte de una patada y cerrarte las puertas de su casa y su corazón frente a tus narices! -las lágrimas volvían a aflorar con más fuerza- Y entonces tú te quedas solo, con tus recuerdos y memorias... y una botella de whisky o lo que sea... -sin necesidad de que se lo pida, y con temor, el anciano que atendía el bar puso otra botella a un lado del extranjero-, T-Thanks...

–¡N-No me importa! -Francia se puso de pie, tambaleante y decidido. Todo lo decidido que podía estar alguien que llevaba tomándose unas 25 botellas de distintas bebidas alcohólicas-. ¡Y-Yo lo recuperaré! ¡No dejaré que ese niñito termine conmigo así como si nada!

–France, en serio... -insistió el de ojos verdes, también poniéndose de pie de forma tambaleante. Habrá bebido menos botellas, pero todos sabemos lo débil que es ante el alcohol...- ¡Lo digo por tu bien! ¡Te odio, pero no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo!

–...Inglaterra... -dijo con voz dolida, y ojos brillando con demasiada tristeza acumulada-. Angleterre... él y yo jamás tuvimos sexo -el inglés se llevó dos de sus manos a la boca en una mueca bastante exagerada (aunque lo hacía en serio) de sorpresa. Sus ojos se aguaron aún más. El cantinero se aguantó el largar una carcajada, _"y yo que creía que este día sería aburrido. Lo que empezó como tragedia acabó como comedia"_ pensaba-. ¡No puedo dejarlo ir así como si nada!

–Ya, ya -la isla lo abrazó, acariciando sus cabellos. Francia correspondió el abrazo, llorando en el hombro del menor-. Tranquilo, ya pasó, ya está...

–¡Fue la relación formal más larga que he tenido en los últimos 200 años!

–Lo sé, yo lo sé... -siguió consolándolo Inglaterra, tragándose su propio nudo en la garganta. La historia de Francia lo conmovió. Si, así de borracho estaba...- Vamos, llora, aquí estoy yo, aquí está England...

Y así, los dos enemigos que ahora compartían un dolor en común, se pasaron la noche abrazados y llorando, consolándose, contándose sus penas, insultando a Estados Unidos a la vez cuando tenían la oportunidad. Sus corazones nunca habían estado tan conectados como ese día.


End file.
